1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load selector for step transformers.
2. Related Art
In this type of apparatus, the different loads comprising the fixed contacts are electrically connected to the outputs of the steps of the transformer. These different loads are arranged, at a sufficient dielectric distance from one another, on the internal wall of an insulating cylinder, acting as an oil receptacle, on the interior of which are arranged movable contacts. In accordance with the voltage of the steps, there corresponds a dielectric distance between adjacent fixed contacts. As a result, for one type of apparatus, the number of fixed contacts arranged on the insulating cylinder is proportional to the diameter of the cylinder. In these apparatuses, increasing the number of fixed contacts necessarily leads to an increase in the diameter of the insulating tube. Generally, these diameter variations entail important modifications of the elements comprising the apparatus and increasing the number of different pieces which must be maintained in stock.